thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24481972-20150608051043/@comment-25065826-20150621205419
Satisfied, I lie back down in my bed. Is this my way out? It's possible. But... Crap. I don't need to get out. I need to blow this place up. Emma, well, something happens to Emma if I don't. But hey, her head has probably been sawed of by now anyway, so I don't think it makes any difference. She's either dead or going to die. I doubt Cloner would keep his promise anyway. How can I think like that?! Emma might be DEAD, and I'm unbothered? I've had only her for almost all I can remember, everything is a bit fuzzy, and I'm shrugging it off that her body might be limp and cold? Even thinking this, I can't blow up this place. No explosives, no powers, and all of these people fighting for what's possibly humanities only option for surviving. The ceiling's pattern wriggles above me and soon, my eyelids slip over my vision and I find sleep. Awake. I don't move, just listen and feel. I'm in my bed still, and silence fills the air. What was happening today? Oh. That. I search for a clock. Some reason, I never looked before. I had no reason to care what was happening outside these four walls, if the sun was rising or setting any time soon. A small, glowing display of straight lines on the desk beside me says it's about 5 o'clock. I have an hour to kill, before breakfast and then a quick escape. I've no idea if this meal is anti-mutation or not, lost count, but it would be good if it was - that would mean my powers are close to coming back. I'll have just less than 20 minutes with them, before the chemicals take over and I lose my powers again. 50 minutes. Nothing to do. 35. Still, nothing. A rustle behind the curtains around me as someone kicks in their sleep. 20. Nothing. Then, lights come on form somewhere behind my curtains, casting my area in a bright light. I assume it's from the kitchen and I can just about hear breakfast being prepared. These people really want our powers numbed, even before we can use them. 5 minutes, and the kitchen door opens. A man goes from one bed to the next, gently awakening each occupant and putting the food in their lap. Do I want to do this? Yes. Only option. Someone is outside the exit waiting for me, anyway. Emma might die. Emma is probably already dead. Then, my curtains are drawn back and the doctor sees me, smiles, and gives me a bowl, vanishing quickly. I take my first mouthful. Raise my hand, and try lifting the clock. After a few seconds, it levitates. I have my powers. So this food must be chemical-ly. Which means I have about a third of an hour before my powers run out. It's definitely worth eating though because it might keep me alive for a day or so longer. I can live without powers, but without food I can't live. I eat the rest of the food, jump out of the bed and sprint through the curtains. Reach the door, and a doctor sees me. Opens his mouth, but his voice is drowned out. By a siren. Cyber Attack! 627! Cyber Attack! And he's distracted. I don't stop to think, just run. Through the doors, see Doug hiding in the shadows. "Ready?" He whispers. He's holding an armful of clothing, and I shove it into his backpack. "Let's go", I say back. will add more when I have more time :)